Security documents comprising an electronic module are known in the art. The electronic module is embedded into the material of the security document, in many cases in such a way that it can not be visually detected from a surface of the security document.
A problem with the above described prior art solution is that the material of the security document may crack in an area close to the electronic module. Such cracking is caused by internal stress in the material of the security document. One reason for the internal stress is that the material of the security document and the material of the electronic module have different thermal expansion coefficients, in other words, the amount of expansion and shrinkage is different when temperature changes occur.